Spinner's Girlfriend
by writingonpaperx
Summary: A new girl comes to Degrassi and Spinner likes her.
1. Chapter 1

"My new school" says a 15-year-old girl who had brown hair with blonde highlights. 

She wore blue jeans that flared out at the bottom, also with blue rhinestones on the

pockets of the jeans. Her t-shirt was very pretty; it was light pink with white flowers on it.

The girl walked up to Degrassi Community School steps and opened the door. She glared

around the lobby and saw a group of people standing over by a corner.

"Hey guys look," said Jimmy as he pointed to the new girl who walked in.

Paige dropped her sunglasses to her bottom of her nose and answered, "I don't see anyone,

except someone who needs a huge makeover!" she laughed.

Terri rolled her eyes "Paige, she's very pretty". Paige laughed again and turned back into the group. 

"Umm…. Like yeah is it someone who we can make fun of?" asked Spinner as he turned around and hit Jimmy in the shoulder. 

Spinner stared at the girl and then looked at the ground as he turned back to the group.

Everybody looked at Spinner in puzzlement. Spinner was one of those guys who made fun

of anyone no matter who they were.

"Yo Spin, what was that?" asked Sean "Are you sick?". Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The new girl walked into Mr. Simpson's classroom. Spinner looked up. Mr. Simpson said 

"Everyone lets give a warm welcome to Kyla Ring. Sit over by Gavin, the one with the

spiked up hairdo" he laughed. Kyla looked over by Spinner who was tipping in his chair.

Kyla walked over and sat in the seat beside him. He looked over at her; Kyla smiled at him

and then looked into her notebook. Paige looked at Spinner who was staring at Kyla smiling.

Paige rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"Mr. Mason, do you want me to take your chair away from you so you have to stand?"

asked Mr. Simpson.

"Not if um…you don't want to?" he asked. Kyla laughed. Paige turned around and glared at

Kyla. Paige was one of the most prettiest and coolest girls in Degrassi. She liked Spinner;

she had a huge crush on him ever since he joined the soccer team, although she would never

admit it. Paige had laid down so many hints that she liked him but Spinner didn't even pay

attention!

Kyla looked up and saw Paige staring at her. Kyla let out a "What?" Paige replied with a 

nothing and turned around. After the class was over Kyla got her backpack, swung it

around her back and walked into the hallway. Spinner got up, watching Kyla walk out of

the room and without him paying attention he bumped into Paige getting up from her

seat. "Oh, Spinner, Just the guy I wanted to see" she said.

Spinner turned his head and didn't see Kyla, he let out a sigh and said "Umm…Hey Paige,

Listen um…I gutta go" Spinner ran out into the hall and left Paige with her mouth dropped down

to the floor. Spinner saw Kyla going around the corner of the hallway. He ran up to her and touched her

on the shoulder.

Paige walked out of her Computer class with her arms crossed and walked up to Ashley Kerwin

who was in her locker. "Hey Ash, I don't like that girl."

Ashley turned to Paige and replied "Come on Paige, Just because Spinner might have a

thing for her doesn't mean you should get all upset."

Paige put her hands on her hips and said, "Spin doesn't have a thing for that thing!" Ashley

shrugged and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey" said Spinner to Kyla.

Kyla looked around "Hi" beep, beep "What's that?" she asked.

Spinner took out a beeper from his pocket and answered "Ritalin time" he shook his pill

bottle in Kyla's face.

Kyla giggled and said "You make me laugh Gavin, so why do you have to take that?"

Spinner laughed and answered "Spinner, I prefer…and well, um…. They don't call me Spinner

for nothing"

Kyla laughed again. "Well I need to go to my locker wanna come?" she asked. Spinner 

nodded and followed Kyla to her locker.

"Hey Spinner" said Jimmy as he ran over to Spinner who was standing against a locker by

Kyla. "So, are ya gunna introduce me to your friend?" Jimmy asked.

Spinner turned to Jimmy and said "Ummm…ya Kyla this is Jimmy Brooks"

Jimmy smiled and said "Yo Spin can I talk to ya?" Spinner nodded and followed Jimmy.

"So, you got some luck with this one?" he asked. 

Spinner laughed "No probably not. You know Jim I never have luck with the girls". Spinner was always the

cute guy but never the boyfriend; all the girls rejected him for some reason.

Jimmy nodded and said, "Catch ya later."

Spinner answered "Yeah."

Spinner started walking back to Kyla when Paige popped up into his face. "Spin, Okay…I

don't really know what's going on with you but you haven't even picked on Toby or JT

yet…that's not like you!"

Spinner replied "Ummm…I'm sorry, I must have forgot when the last time I did and you

called me immature" he grinned "So think of it as your day off of telling me how immature I

am" he smiled and walked off to Kyla.

Paige turned around, gave a huff, and trotted off to find Jimmy. "Jimmy!" said Paige as

she walked up to him

"Yeah?" he asked that as he shot his basketball, it landed into the hoop "ha! And the coach

said I needed to touch up on my play!"

Paige raised her eyebrows "Yeah, exciting anyways down to the important stuff, what is 

totally up with Spinner?"

Jimmy ran to get his ball "Ummm…I don't know Paige, maybe he found someone"

"Excuse me Jimmy, we are talking about Spinner here. No girl would ever dream about

being with Spinner" she hissed.

"Dude, then why do you like him so much?" he asked. Paige huffed and walked off 

while saying, "I can see your not going to help me". Paige walked into the hallway where

she spotted JT "JT, Don't you see anything wrong with Spinner?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he's not pounding me today!" he said as he fixed his hat.

Paige rolled her eyes "No idiot, he's acting so romantic and so sweet to that new girl…that

is so not Spinner!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well as long as he isn't bugging me, then its okay" JT answered as he walked off with

Toby.

"Ummm…. Hey Kyla can I take your books or something…um…. Like that?" said Spinner.

Kyla smiled and said "sure" she handed him two books for her next class. 

Terri and Ashley walked up to Spinner and Kyla walking down the hall "Hey Spin, not even

going to show us your new girlfriend?" Ashley asked.

Spinner got red in the face "umm"

Kyla giggled "I am pretty sure we are not dating yet, unless…Spinner would like to go to a

movie with me this Friday night?"

Spinner smiled and answered "Ummm…sure…I guess…ya…"

Ashley bumped into Spinner when Kyla walked off to her class "Spin! Oh my god, I cannot

believe she just asked you out!"

Spinner laughed and said "Well of the stud that I am…"

"Oh Spinner shut up!" said Terri as they walked off laughing.

Kyla walked into her English class, her teacher Mrs. Kwan greeted her and told her to pick

a seat. Paige waved and said "Kyla, over here!" Kyla walked over by Paige, she said

"Hey Hun, sit over here!"

Kyla sat down by Paige and smiled. "I thought you didn't like me?" she asked.

Paige gave her a funny look "Uh Hun, I don't even know you...But I can warn you!" 

Kyla looked at the ground "Warn me about…what?" 

"Spinner" she said

"Spinner? What's wrong with him?" Kyla asked.

"He's such a player! Hun, I wouldn't go out with him on any date, he just hurts your 

feelings…like he did to me!" she said.

"How did he hurt you?" asked Kyla.

"I never would tell anyone Hun, but its for your own safety…he raped me" she whispered.

Kyla had her mouth wide open, she said, "I am so sorry…I can't really say anything more"

"Dear, tell me that you'll stay away from Spinner!" she said.

Spinner walked into class. He looked up in the back row where Kyla was sitting. He then nodded and walked up the row to deliver her books. Kyla said "Thanks…".

Spinner sat in the desk beside Kyla "Mr. Mason, 15 minutes late," said Mrs. Kwan.

Spinner grinned "Well, like my uncle always says, better late than never!". 

Everyone laughed except Kyla, Spinner looked over to her desk and she was looking at

the ground. Mrs. Kwan shook her in head and continued talking. Spinner leaned over and

asked, "umm…What's wrong?" Kyla shook her head and didn't say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

After the class was over Paige and Kyla walked out together. Spinner caught up to them 

and asked "So, are you still umm okay?"

Kyla stopped and turned around to Spinner "You raped Paige? And you were going to take

me to a movie and do the same to me? Was that it?" Kyla ran off, Paige followed her.

Spinner looked confused. Ashley, Terri, Hazel and Jimmy walked over to Spinner. 

"Spin, what happened?" asked Hazel

"I umm...have no clue," he said.

Ashley and Terri looked at each other and said at the same time and said "Paige" Ashley 

and Terri ran into the girls' bathroom where Paige and Kyla were standing.

Ashley said "Paige, what did you tell her?" 

Kyla said "She told me the truth, and I am so glad she did it. I am not going to date a

rapist!"

Ashley laughed "Where did you get the idea that Spinner was a rapist?"

Kyla said "Paige…"

Terri and Ashley looked at Paige. Paige shrugged and said, "I have no idea…" 

Ashley interrupted her with a "You know what Paige? I don't want to hear it. Why did you

trick Kyla into this? Spin had something probably really great going with her. Your just

jealous!" 

"Hey Kyla, come on…you kind of hurt Spinner when you said that to him" said Terri as she

patted Kyla's back.

"Oh, Come on Terri…Spinner is too clueless to be hurt," said Paige as she laughed.

"There's nothing funny about this Paige, I doubt Spinner will ever be your friend again!"

said Ashley as Terri, her, and Kyla walked out of the bathroom.

"Spinner, come here!" yelled Ashley. Spinner walked over while he was looking at the

ground.

"Spinner…I am so sorry…Paige is just a huge witch, and she told me to stay away from you

because you raped her." Said Kyla as she took Spinner's hand.

Paige walked out of the bathroom and over to Spinner, Terri, Jimmy, Kyla and Ashley


	6. Chapter 6

"Spinner…I don't know if you know this…but I like you a lot Hun, and the reason why I am

trying to get Kyla away from you is because I really wanted to date you!" said Paige as

she walked off. 

"Umm…uh…you lied…if you liked me so much why did umm…you ruin my reputation and say

I was a rapist. I am not like your boyfriend Dien!" said Spinner.

Paige gasped and answered, "Dien is not my boyfriend, and you have no idea what 

happened that night"

Spinner gave her a dirty look and said "Paige maybe if you didn't ditch me and go with Dien 

you would have never been raped"

Paige started crying and walked off. "I have to go see if she's okay" said Hazel

"I mean…she did get raped, doesn't matter how you look at it" Hazel ran after her,

Hazel was Paige's best friend.

Kyla felt really sad. She really liked Spinner a whole lot, since they got to know each other

that day. Friday was in a couple of days and Kyla didn't have the patience to wait that

long for their date. "Spin, Wanna go out tonight? Maybe…brush off all that happened

tonight?" asked Kyla. 

Spinner nodded and then Kyla hugged him. The bell rang and all the Degrassi students piled

into the lobby to go home. "Kyla, I am so glad you came to this school, Spinner is really a 

great person!" said Ashley.

"Hey Ash, Can I walk home with you?" asked Jimmy as he put his arm around Ashley's 

shoulders. Jimmy and Ashley had been dating for 7 months already. They were Degrassi's

best couple!

"Hey, Wanna walk me home?" asked Kyla, directed to Spinner.

Spinner nodded in agreement as they walked off the Degrassi lawn and onto the street.

"Hazel, how could my friends do this to me?" Paige asked.

Hazel shrugged "You're my best friend Paige but you really shouldn't have said that to

Kyla…That was rude!"

Paige looked at Hazel and replied "Great, now you're mad at me too!" Paige got up and ran

out of the Degrassi Lobby.


	7. Chapter 7

Paige saw Kyla and Spinner walking side by side on the sidewalk. Paige frowned; she 

wanted to know why her friends would ditch her over some new girl that they didn't have

a clue about.

Kyla looked at Spinner; she thought how a hot guy like Spinner would be interested in her.

Spinner was so nice, and so sweet. And she wondered why Spinner didn't go with Paige,

yeah she was rude and ignorant but she was so pretty! Spinner smiled, Kyla thought 

again, she really liked this guy, and she wanted to hold his hand so bad…but Spinner

was the kind of type that wasn't kind of into holding hands…but she tried it any way.

Kyla took Spinners hand. His face turned red and then looked at Kyla. 

Paige gasped and she started crying. She just couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

She dropped to her knees and started crying. She thought to herself, this isn't like me…

WAKE UP PAIGE! The real Paige would get back at that tramp!

"This is my house…pretty trashy I know" Kyla giggled.

"Umm...yeah…I guess," he said.

"So, pick me up at 7…and please don't be late" Kyla smiled. Kyla leaned over and kissed

Spinner on the cheek. "Bye" she said.

Spinner answered with a bye and walked on off to his house. While he was walking to his

house he thought, wow, I really like her. She's the first girl I have ever liked this way…

Well, other than Paige, umm…but she ditched me for Dien and then she had the nerve to

say I was the rapist? I stuck up for her! I stuck up for Paige and I shoved Dien…What

was that? Paige was walking to the 7/11 when she spotted Spinner on the other side of

the sidewalk, alone…She ran over and pushed his back Spinner leaped and looked behind

him "Jumpy, Jumpy!" she said with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" asked Spinner as he kept walking.

"To talk to you," she said.

"About? I know what you told Kyla. Why did you say that? I am the one who stuck up for

you!" he said.

Paige hit her forehead. "I know! I was stupid! I just panicked because I thought we would

never have another chance to date"

Spinner looked at the ground… "Yeah, I have thought about that…but uhm…no…I gutta go"

said Spinner as he walks off. beep beep Spinner took out is bottle and popped ritilan into

his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Spin, don't you have a date tonight?" asked Kendra, Spinner's 11 year old adoptive

sister. Spinner nodded as he walked into the living room with a bottle of water. "You don't

even know this person," she said.

Spinner gave her a quick dirty look and answered "Correction, I know her enough to go on

a date with her"

Kendra shrugged "It's 6:25 shouldn't you be going?" Spinner glanced at the clock and

leaped from the couch, he rushed to his room. He opened up his closet and thumbed 

threw his clothes. He had no idea what to wear. Kendra walked in "I will help you" she

stepped into his huge closet and picked out a black shirt, black pants and his Nike shoes.

"Oh great, I am getting fashion advice from my little sister" he said. 

Kendra smiled and left his room for him to change. Spinner stepped out of his room and

walked into Kendra's modeling, Kendra laughed and said "Aww so cute!"

Spinner blushed and replied "Gee, Thanks". Spinner got ready and walked out of his

house and down the block. He saw Kyla sitting on a bench by the library.

"Hey!" Spinner lifted up his hand and ran over.

Kyla got up and smiled. "Hey, so where are we going to go?" she asked.

Spinner thought a minute "mall?" Kyla nodded.

Spinner and Kyla were walking side by side as they were going to the mall, they were

talking about a lot of different things until they reached the mall. "Wow, your mall is so 

much bigger than the one is Washington!" she gasped. beep beep Spinner took out

his bottle and popped another pill into his mouth.

Kyla looked at Spinner. He smiled. "We might meet up with some of the people at school,"

he said. 

Kyla smiled, she would like to meet up with Ashley and Terri again, but she really wanted

to be alone with Spinner and see his real side. "Are you hungry?" asked Spinner as they

stopped to an ice cream shop.

Kyla nodded as she got out her purse, she pulled out a 20 dollar bill "Let me pay" she said.

"No, no, no…umm…let me," he answered. Kyla rolled her eyes and let him pay.

"You know I hate when people pay for me. I want to be independent ya know?" she asked.

Spinner laughed "umm…no I don't"

she chuckled "I thought so"

"umm…why thanks" he replied as he raised his eyebrows.

Kyla and Spinner walked up to the pet store "Oh my god, okay sorry if I act so corny about

this…but I love going to the pet stores…can we?" she asked.

"Umm…sure" he said.

Kyla looked down as she blushed "I don't know why I said that…for one I am so nervous…

and I am a huge animal lover" 

Spinner felt a little better once he found out that she was nervous as well. Spinner

looked around as he spotted a small jewelry shop; he looked into his wallet. He had $37.50,

not much but it would proably buy her something. "Umm, hey I need to stop some where…

wanna look at this shop by yourself while I pick something up?" he asked.

Kyla nodded as she rushed into the pet shop and started looking at the small puppies

that were in cages she let out the occasional "aww".

Spinner jogged to the jewelry store and went to the back where are the inexpensive

lockets were. He didn't like shopping there so he didn't really look around, he just spotted a

sapphire necklace on the right, he rang the bell and the clerk came over. "Could you pull

the blue thing…um…out?" he asked. 

The lady smiled "That blue thing would be a very rare sapphire".

"Umm…alright, could you pull it out?" he asked.

The lady pulled it out and put it on the counter "That would be $28.45, if you are going to

buy it" she said. 

Spinner shook his head and tilted it, he didn't know what kind of necklace that was, but for

$28.45 she better like it. "Sure, bag it up or whatever you guys do" he said.

The lady smiled "I bet the lady who is getting this is very lucky!" Spinner blushed and took

the necklace box and walked out of the store, he popped it into his pocket.

"Spin!" said Kyla as she walked out of a small room filled with different kinds of birds.

"Oh my god, in here are the cutest animals!" she laughed.

Spinner smiled and handed her the pink box. Kyla gasped as she opened it up.

The necklace was so beautiful. "Spinner, I can't take this," she said.

"Was it the wrong color? I am pretty…umm…sure they come in different ones," he said.

Kyla laughed. "It's a sapphire, its blue, it's gorgeous! It's just probably a lot of money?"

Spinner nodded "No, not that much. It's just a necklace, no big deal" 

Kyla hugged Spinner and kissed him on the lips. Spinner was so happy; he never felt like

this about a girl for a long time. Heck, never, until now.

"I had a great night tonight Spin!" said Kyla as they both reached her doorstep.

Kyla kissed Spin and said good night

"Bye" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ashley!" said Paige the next day at school.

Ashley turned around "What do you want Paige?" she asked.

"Bardell is coming today…the great big soccer game! Dien is so going to harass me!" she

said. 

"Just don't talk to him, stay clear away from him, I got to go to class" Ashley said as she

walked off.

The Bardell bus drove up to the Degrassi Community School parking lot, all the Bardell

students got out including Dien.

"So Jimmy, who are we playing against today?" asked Spinner in the guys' washroom.

"Bardell" he answered and he swiveled the soccer ball in his hands.

Spinner stared blankly in front of him.

Paige, Manny, Hazel and some other Degrassi girls were dressed up in their spirit uniforms.

"Hazel, I don't know what I should do!" Paige said.

Hazel looked at Paige "You ditched me, remember?" she asked.

"Yes, and I am so totally and completely sorry!" Paige said as she looked up the 

driveway to Degrassi, Dien and some of his soccer mates where coming up to the field.

Dien spotted Paige, who he called Spirit and nodded. Paige looked at the ground.

The Degrassi soccer team rolled out onto the field along with Bardell.

The game ended with Degrassi: 14, and Bardell: 10.

Spinner scored the last couple of points and made Degrassi win, he was so proud of 

himself. Kyla was on the side rooting him on. "Hey Kyla, like that game?" Spinner asked.

She laughed "I didn't like it…I loved it!" she kissed him of the cheek.

Paige saw that and ran into the school. Dien was at the water fountain, he saw Paige

standing up against the wall with a dirty look on her face. "What's wrong Spirit?" Dien

said as he walked up to Paige and stood in front of her

"Don't talk to me Dien, I warned you once. You didn't understand when Spinner told you

not to?" she asked.

"Spinner? That freak? Ha! Look Spirit, I saw some girl with him…I don't think he's yours 

anymore!" he said.

"Hey Kyla come on, lets go into the school," said Spinner as he led Kyla into the lobby. 

"Hey, I think I left my books in my locker, wanna guide me?" she laughed. Spinner nodded

in agreement.

"Spirit, you know you like me" Dien said as he started to kiss Paige. Paige tried pushing him

away. Spinner and Kyla walked around corner where Spinner saw Dien kissing Paige and

Paige trying to push away. Spinner leaped up and split Dien from not kissing her any more. 

"What's your problem?" Spinner asked.

"Hey freak, she wanted it" Dien said.

"No, No, she didn't!" he said as she pushed him again. Dien pushed Spinner into Paige and 

then left.

Kyla walked out of the lobby and caught up with Ashley and Terri. She had a spot of

jealously in her soul. What Spinner did for Paige just a minute go wasn't just helpful; he

really had something special in his heart for her. Spinner helped Paige up. "Spin, Thanks…

came to my rescue 2 times…I still feel like a loser!" she said.

"That's umm…okay…hey where did Kyla go?" he asked.

"She left, I saw her go out the door," Paige said.

Spinner rushed out of the door. He saw Ashley, Terri and Kyla go around the parking lot. 

He ran up to them. "Kyla? Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to leave you alone with Paige" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, you guys just seem like you used to be some sort of a couple before I 

moved here right? And what you did for her was really sweet, even when she called you a

rapist. I think you have a thing for her Spin, and I am not going to date you until you

figure out if that thing you have for her is real" she said. "But you know we can always be

friends. And I highly doubt that last nights date will be the last". Kyla kissed him and left

with Terri, and Ashley.

"So…you're not going to go on a date with me again?" asked Spinner directed to Kyla when

they were talking on the phone that night.

"Sure, I will, even if you decided to be with Paige…its just that you still have feelings for

Paige don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…umm…sure," he said.

"Alright then, But we will still be friends and hang out…and by the way, tomorrow don't 

go telling your friends how I dumped you, because I didn't dump you. I am just not going

to go out with someone who still has feelings for some one else. Sort out those feelings

and then come see me" she laughed.

"Okay, look I gotta go," said Spinner as they both hung up.


End file.
